Instinto
by TheVics
Summary: Um tornado está chegando e House se sente na obrigação de proteger mãe e filha. Huddy, Hachel.


Instinto

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – Wilson perguntou em seu tom mais preocupado – Eles está chegando, eu pensei que você ficaria em casa...

- Você acha mesmo que eu trocaria, um prédio velho igual o meu por um hospital, que é o lugar mais seguro da cidade, enquanto tem um tornado chegando? – o médico respondeu com petulância

Wilson simplesmente deu uma pequena risada e levantou as mãos em rendição, e se foi.

House olhou pela janela e viu que os ventos já estavam mudando, seria realmente uma longa noite. A população já estava avisada a respeito do tornado e de como proceder nessa situação a mais de 10 dias, todos estavam nesse momento, ou em casa, trancados e bem protegidos ou em algum lugar maior com mais segurança, tipo o PPTH.

House, como não tinha nenhum caso, saiu para andar pelo hospital. Seu desejo era encontrar Cuddy, ele sabia que ela morria de medo de tempestades e adoraria vê-la preocupada quando começassem os primeiros trovões. Mas ele também sabia que ela não estaria sozinha, afinal, tinha um tornado chegando lá fora e Cuddy com total certeza traria Rachel com ela [...] House já estava no primeiro andar quando olhou para as portas do hospital, lá fora estava ficando cada vez mais escuro e sombrio. Virando a esquerda, passando pelo posto das enfermeiras e ignorando o comprimento de uma senhora que passava por ele, House adentrou no escritório da chefe, que estava sendo ocupado pelo não-chefe.

- O que você faz aqui? – House perguntou com uma interrogação enorme pairando sob sua cabeça.

- Hoje eu estou no comando – o oncologista respondeu com naturalidade

- E a Cuddy? – House já sentia um frio na espinha

- Ela preferiu ficar em casa com Rachel, ela disse ser mais seguro...

- Como é que é? – House exclamou - Ela é louca, só pode. Essa mulher não vê que... – ele parou de falar quando viu o olhar de Wilson.

- Porque toda essa preocupação, House? – Wilson deu um meio sorriso – Tudo isso é porque ela não estará aqui para segurar sua mão na hora do trovão? – o medico ironizou

- Cala a boca! – dizendo isso, House foi direto para seu escritório.

No caminho sentiu a preocupação aumentar, não queria admitir, mas enquanto ela estivesse aqui, ela estaria segura e ele por perto, mas com ela a quilômetros de distância, e sozinha, sim ela estava sozinha, na verdade elas estavam Cuddy não conseguiria proteger a filha se o tornado parasse em cima da casa delas. House já estava em sua sala, então pegou o telefone e ligou.

Um toque. A janela atrás de sua escrivaninha abriu fazendo com que todos os papeis voassem. Dois toques. Uma lufada de ar frio desequilibrou o medico. Três toques.

- Alô?

- VOCÊ É LOUCA! – Ele estava pronto para despejar criticas sobre ela, mas ouviu ao fundo um choro forte de criança – Cadê Você? – agora o seu tom era de total preocupação

- House...- ela parecia aliviada – Aqui está uma bagunça, uma janela não quer fechar e Rachel já está assustada, eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando... AH! – ela gritou e a linha caiu.

- Cuddy? CUDDY? – House sem pensar duas vezes pegou seu capacete e foi o ais rápido possível para o estacionamento, mas antes fez uma segundo tentativa, ligou.

- Alô... Hou..parece que o ger..dor queimo.. não sei, agora estamos no completo escuro.. e eu n.. o que... House? – ela parecia totalmente aflita com a situação, não era para menos

- Cuddy, preste atenção no que eu estou falando, pegue a Rachel e vá para o banheiro entre com ela na banheira e me espere, eu já estou a caminho – ele se apressava em subir na moto, Cuddy tinha medo de tempestade, imagina como ficaria com um tornado em cima de sua casa, ainda mais tendo que acalmar Rachel, ele não sabia porque ele pensou que ficar em casa seria mais seguro, na verdade a única coisa que House queria pensar agora era em correr para chegar o mais rápido possível para a casa dela, a tempestade só estava piorando. Quando House começou a correr pelas ruas de NJ ele só conseguia ver o completo vazio, carros piscando o alarme, papeis e lixo voando, árvores tão curvadas que pareciam que iam quebrar a qualquer momento, o frio estava insuportável, ainda mais na velocidade que ele estava, a chuva já havia começado e agora os pingos lhe cortavam a pele. Em 13 minutos House já estava na rua de Cuddy, logo avistou uma árvore tombada em cima de um lindo carro, e em volta deles a fiação partida do gerador da vizinhança. Mais algumas aceleradas na moto, ele estacionou de qualquer jeito, sua moto seria a ultima coisa que ele pensaria agora, só se assegurou de deixá-la bem próxima a garagem, para talvez ter a sorte de ainda encontrá-la lá quando voltasse.

Assim que House abriu a porta de frente, viu a casa bagunçada, a janela da sala que era a maior estava escancarada, fazendo com que tudo caísse ou virasse, vasos quebrados quadros no chão, papeis por toda parte, e o barulho, o vento não dava trégua, o tornado estava perto e ele precisava chegar até elas, mas antes precisava pegar algumas coisas, correu para a cozinha e pegou velas e um isqueiro, pegou também algumas garrafas de água, uma mamadeira e uns salgadinhos vegetarianos que Lisa tinha na dispensa. Colocando tudo aquilo na primeira sacola que encontrou foi o mais depressa possível para o quarto de Cuddy, lá pegou cobertores e um edredom enorme. Parou pra pensar no que faltava, não faltava nada. Entrou no corredor e bateu na porta do banheiro, bateu uma vez, duas e nada.

- Cuddy! – ele a chamou

- House? É você? – ele correu para abrir a porta e pulou em seu pescoço quando o viu – Graças a Deus você está aqui, eu não sabia o que fazer... – ele logo a interrompeu.

- Sem explicações agora, ele está chegando e precisamos nos preparar – ele entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta - venha, me ajude com isso – ele a entregou a sacola e um cobertor, Rachel ainda estava chorando baixo, assustada com a situação, mas ficou apenas observando enquanto House colocava o edredom e uma outro coberta dentro da banheiro, terminado isso ele disse – entrem, ficaremos aqui até tudo passar - Cuddy não pensou duas vezes, deixou tudo ao lado da banheira e pegando Rachel no colo entrou com a filha e House na banheira, quando os três já estavam lá, House se inclinou pegando o outro cobertor e cobrindo os três com o mesmo, assim ficariam até tudo passar. Ele estava sentado em um lado da banheira em quanto Cuddy estava de frente pra ele com Rachel no colo, a menina ainda não tinha se acalmado.

- Me dê ela aqui – ele pediu a Cuddy – Hey, Rachel, vem aqui, vem... – e assim ele pegou a menina nos braços – Está tudo bem, ok. Vai ficar tudo bem – Cuddy observava pasma, House embalando e cantando para sua filha, Rachel parecia se acalmar e depois de alguns minutos ela dormiu.

- Ela já dormiu, obrigada – ela disse – pode devolve-la se quiser... – completou com um pouco de vergonha.

- Que nada, venha aqui você – ele chamou ela para sentar entre suas pernas e assim ela o fez – fique com ela no colo e se apoie em mim – agora estava House encostado na lateral da banheira, Cuddy entre suas pernas apoiada em seu peito com Rachel adormecida em seus braços.

- Obrigada! – ela quebrou o silêncio

- Pelo que? - ele perguntou distraidamente  
- Por estar aqui... por ter se preocupado em ligar, por nos ajudar e...

- Shh... não foi nada, você sabe que só eu mesmo poderia salvar você de suas burradas, não é? – ele quis descontrair um pouco mas voltou a ser sério – Quando eu vi Wilson em seu escritório, te achei a pessoa mais maluca e irresponsável do mundo, sabia que o hospital era seguro, porque ficou aqui?

- Bom, eu não sei.. eu só achei que aqui seria bom para Rachel, ela ficaria com as coisas dela.. – ela gagueja sem realmente saber por que tinha ficado em casa – na verdade, eu nem sei ao certo porque fiz isso... AAAH! – ela gritou novamente, o barulho agora era muito alto, Cuddy puxou Rachel mais forte em seu peito em um instinto maternal e House as apertou em seu abraço por puro instinto de proteção.

- Agüente firme - ele falou relativamente alto no ouvido dela, o vento gritava em volta da casa – Ele deve estar passando por nós agora, logo isso passará – dizendo isso, as apertou ainda mais em seu peito e assim ele ficaram por um longo tempo, House podia sentir Cuddy tremer e com certeza ela estaria chorando, nesse momento ele se sentiu impotente, não queria vê-la assustada dessa forma, mas a única coisa que poderia fazer agora era tentar ao máximo protegê-la.

- Será que já foi? – ela disse quando o barulho horrendo passou

- Acho que sim, mas ficaremos aqui até pelo menos amanhecer, para ter mais certeza... – ele disse afrouxando o abraço e se inclinou para pegar a sacola com mantimentos. Cuddy vendo que House estava abrindo um pacote de salgadinho disse:

- Você realmente pensa em comer numa hora dessas? – ela apavorada e ele com fome...

- Nós ficaremos aqui por mais umas 8 horas, então eu preciso comer, na verdade nós precisamos, olha – ele apontou par a sacola- eu trouxe até uma mamadeira, ta vendo como não penso só em mim? – ele disse em tom de brincadeira, mas ela achou magnífico como ele se importou também com Rachel – Tome, coma também... – ele colocou o saco na frente dela, mas logo percebeu que Rachel estava ocupando os dois braços da médica. Assim, ele pegou um biscoito e colocou na boca dela, sem nenhum pudor, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro de maneira que ele apoiasse sua bochecha esquerda dele na têmpora direita dela. Assim ficaram nas seguintes horas, ora comendo e conversando sobre banalidades, ora descansando com o silêncio e cochilando um pouco e sempre que uma rajada de vento vinha, eles se abraçavam cada vez mais.

Cuddy estava adormecida quando sentiu ele se remexer atrás dela, e logo depois escutou sua voz.

- Hey, bom dia, acho que já podemos sair... – ele a acordou meio sem jeito. Rachel não tinha dormido muito a noite, passou a maior parte do tempo prestando atenção na conversa dos adultos e agora não era diferente, ela estava acordada enquanto Cuddy pensava se era melhor ver se o tornado tinha realmente ido embora, ou ficar abraçada com House esperando milhares de outros tornados e furacões.  
Por fim, eles levantaram e começaram a andar pela casa. Estava uma completa bagunça, realmente os ventos foram terríveis.

- Pegue suas coisas... – ele cortou o silêncio

- Como assim? – ela disse confusa

- Pegue suas coisas e as da Rachel... vocês vão comigo pro meu apartamento, aqui não dá pra ficar...

- Mas House...

- Mas nada, vai logo – ele disse decidido - enquanto isso, eu vou trancar todas as saídas da casa.

Elas pegou tudo que era necessário para algum tempo na casa dele, e quando saiu do quarto com Rachel, viu que a casa estava relativamente organizada, e tudo devidamente fechado, inclusive a janela que não fechava.

- Vamos? – ele disse – iremos no seu carro, já deixei tudo pronto lá fora, guardei minha moto na garagem, fechei tudo e já peguei o carro, teremos que fazer um caminho um pouco diferente porque a avenida principal está bloqueada, mas em 30 minutos estaremos em casa.. – ele disse tudo com uma naturalidade que a surpreendeu.

Sem discutir nem falar nada, Cuddy acomodou Rachel na cadeirinha e sentou ao lado de House no carona. Exatamente como House tinha dito, 30 minutos depois eles estavam entrando no apartamento dele, ele parecia calmo, mas ela ainda tremia só de pensar em tudo o que passaram.

- Cuddy... – ele tocou seu braço – fique tranquila, já passou e eu estou aqui – assim ele a abraçou, Rachel estava quase adormecendo no sofá então House levou a menina para a cama.

Cuddy, enquanto estava sozinha na sala tratou de pegar o celular para verificar se estava tudo certo no hospital, mas logo sentiu seu telefone ser retirado de sua mão...

- Não, não não... – ele disse desligando o telefone – Wilson cuida de tudo, agora você – ele a pegou pela mão e foi a levando em direção ao quarto enquanto fazia uma deliciosa massagem em seus ombros – vai dormir um pouco...

- E você? – ela perguntou preocupada

- Eu dormirei na sala...

- Não, House a sua perna deve estar doendo e você...

- Não discuta Cuddy, que tipo de cavalheiro eu serei se não deixar você e sua filha ficarem confortáveis na cama e...

- Mas a cama é grande! – ela tentou

- Vou pro sofá.

- Mas lá está cheio de bagunça... – ela tentou de novo

- Vou pro sofá. – e assim ele esperou que ela deitasse e se cobrisse

- House... – ele já estava de costas quando virou para fitá-la – está frio...

Ele estava indo em direção ao armário quando percebeu as verdadeiras intenções dela e sorriu.  
- Ora doutora Cuddy, se aproveitando do momento para poder dormir comigo... – ele disse sugestivamente se aproximando da cama.

- Nossa, aleluia! – ela disse brincando – está lerdinho hoje ein...

- Wow

- Vem... – ela o puxou para de baixo das cobertas, mas ele não quis se aproximar, tinha medo – House...

- hmmm

- Para de ser idiota! – e assim ele a abraçou, formando uma concha, ela entrelaçou seus dedos enquanto apoiava a cabeça no braço dele. Assim que se acomodaram, House começou a encher a nunca dela de pequenos beijos, mas foi logo advertido – House, a Rachel está aqui...

- Então vire pra cá e me dê um beijo – assim ela o fez, com um sorriso nos lábios ela se virou te frente pra ele, e o beijou, um beijo terno e cheio de sentimentos.

- Obrigada! – ela disse quase dormindo

- Por nada – ele beijou sua testa e completou – durma bem...

FIM


End file.
